<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoujo Manga for Two by much_ado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728454">Shoujo Manga for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado'>much_ado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, because I wanted to post it for Valentine's, flustered idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou just went out to pick up the latest volume of his favorite shoujo series.</p>
<p>The last thing he expected was to come away with a Valentine's Day date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoujo Manga for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally christening the tag for my rarest of rare pairs with some hella fluff! Not beta'd because I wanted to get it up tonight, so forgive me for any glaring mistakes lol :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou took a deep breath, that sweet-sharp new manga smell filling his lungs. He smiled as he let his fingers trail over the spines, the occasional odd look he received washing off him like so much rainwater. </p>
<p>He was used to it. Being the only guy in the shoujo aisle, that was. He’d grown up shopping for manga with his sister, so this aisle was basically a second home to him at this point. For a while as a teen he’d gotten uncomfortable about it, became intensely aware of the way people looked at him, the snide comments his classmates made about his choices of reading material. </p>
<p>At the end of the day, though, he <em>liked</em> shoujo. He read plenty of other things, too, of course--Shonen Jump was still his bread and butter, and he’d long since branched out into all manner of obscure manga as well--but there was something comforting about a good shoujo manga. Nostalgic, kind of. </p>
<p>Oh hell, it was Valentine’s day, after all. He may as well just admit it.</p>
<p>Tendou Satori was a hopeless romantic. </p>
<p>He sighed as he scanned the volume numbers on the series he’d been reading, finding the new volume that had been released today and reaching for it--only to freeze when he realized there was another hand reaching for the same volume. </p>
<p>A very big hand. A--a broad, strong, hairy, unmistakably <em>manly</em> hand. He shook himself, realizing how long he’d been staring at a stranger’s hand. He pulled his own back, offering a quick apology and glancing up at the man. </p>
<p>Warm brown eyes, unexpectedly soft compared to the otherwise strong features of the man’s face. Long hair pulled back into a messy bun, and a scruffy goatee. His first thought was how stupidly, unfairly attractive this mystery shoujo manga man was.</p>
<p>His second thought was that--this unfairly attractive mystery shoujo manga man wasn’t a mystery at all. He knew this man.</p>
<p>“A-Azumane-kun?” he managed after a moment, dragging the name from his memory.</p>
<p>Azumane--he was <em>pretty</em> sure that was his name, if his memory wasn’t failing him--looked up, his eyes widening as they met Tendou’s. </p>
<p>“YOU!” he said, louder than he’d intended if the shock on his face was any indication. “Gesu--<em>Tendou! </em>I meant. Tendou,” he sputtered, his cheeks quickly reddening.</p>
<p>Tendou chuckled. “Mmyep, Gesutendou, that’s me,” Tendou said with a shit-eating grin. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Azumane cried quickly, grimacing and waving his hands. “I didn’t mean to--”</p>
<p>Tendou laughed. “I know, I know, you’re just so overjoyed to see me you don’t know how to handle it! It’s alright, you can take a moment to compose yourself, I don’t mind,” he said with a wide smile, reaching out to pat Azumane’s broad shoulder. </p>
<p>“I--you--I didn’t--”Asahi let out something between a sigh and a groan, running his fingers through his hair. His cheeks were decidedly pink, and it really wasn’t fair for him to be simultaneously that sexy and that fucking <em>cute.</em> “I mean--you just startled me, is all. I wasn’t expecting anybody to talk to me.”</p>
<p>“What, did you think you were invisible or somethin’?”</p>
<p>Asahi’s cheeks went a deeper red, and he glanced around at their surroundings. “Uh, pretty much the exact opposite.”</p>
<p>Tendou considered prodding him further, asking what he meant by that--but Azumane was red-faced and fidgety, and Tendou didn’t <em>actually</em> want to make him uncomfortable. “Sorry,” he said, taking a small step back to give him some space. “So, do you read this series too, or are you shopping for someone else?” he asked. Probably Azumane was buying it for a girlfriend. He was kind of a dreamboat, after all, so odds were he wasn’t single. Tendou just barely resisted the urge to sigh sadly at the thought. </p>
<p>“No, I, uh… a friend… recommended it to me,” Azumane said, scratching the back of his neck. He was hunched over like he was trying to shrink in on himself.</p>
<p>Tendou smiled. He was tempted to tease, but he got the impression Azumane was a bit of a spooked cat at the moment, and he didn’t want to actually scare him off. </p>
<p>“You were reaching for the latest volume, though. You must like it,” he said, and watched Azumane’s blush deepen. </p>
<p>“O-oh… I mean, I guess. That’s alright, though. Since there’s only one, you can take it,” Azumane said.</p>
<p>Tendou frowned, pursing his lips. Azumane was trying to be nice, but the tiny downturn to his lips was easy enough to read, as was the way his eyes kept straying back to the single copy of the new volume. A thought jumped into his head, and it set butterflies fluttering in his stomach. </p>
<p>“How about this,” he began, sliding the volume of the shelf and holding it up. “We buy it, then we go get a coffee and read it together. Might be nice to have someone to gush about it with afterwards.” He looked into Azumane’s eyes with a hopeful smile. </p>
<p>“O-oh, no, I couldn’t impose,” Azumane said, lifting his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>Tendou let out a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “Just, uh. Just in case it wasn’t clear, that was me, ah, <em>shootin’ my shot</em>, as the kids say these days.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>The startled, deer-in-headlights look on Azumane’s face was priceless, and if Tendou wasn’t <em>so nervous,</em> it would have been horribly endearing. </p>
<p>“Um… You, me. Coffee and manga?” Tendou said, holding the volume in both hands to try to resist the urge to fidget nervously. As the silence dragged on, whatever impulsive whim had seized him left, and his shoulders sagged. </p>
<p>“Sorry, that was stupid. I don’t know why I… even if you were into guys, I’m sure I’m not who you’d want to spend Valentine’s day wi--”</p>
<p>“I--I am,” Azumane stammered finally, cutting off his self-conscious rambling. “Into guys, I mean. I… I’m bi. Sorry, you just… you surprised me. That sounds really nice, though. If I’m being honest, I was gonna be spending Valentine’s alone with that manga otherwise.”</p>
<p>Tendou blinked several times, relaxing as Asahi’s words sank in. “That’s… okay, yeah. Awesome. Me too, honestly. I was just gonna blanket burrito and read this.”</p>
<p>“Company definitely sounds nice. And… I’ve never had someone to talk about this series with.” Azumane blushed bright red, scratching the back of his neck. “I… I don’t tell any of my friends I read it because I know they’d never stop teasing me for it.”</p>
<p>“Well, that changes now! I am <em>always</em> happy to fanboy with you, Azumane-kun.”</p>
<p>“Asahi. Call me Asahi.”</p>
<p>Tendou smiled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the soft look on Asahi’s face. “Asahi, then,” he said. “So… where should we go?”</p>
<p>“It was your idea,” Asahi said, almost teasing. </p>
<p>“Well! I… I didn’t think I’d get that far. I figured you’d say no.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you ask if you were that sure I’d say no?”</p>
<p>Tendou shrugged. “Just stupid, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Or brave,” Asahi said. “Either way I’m glad, because I never would have asked.”</p>
<p>Tendou smiled shyly. “Seriously, though. Where to?”</p>
<p>“Well… there’s a place nearby that does an amazing chocolate cake. It’ll probably be packed today, but if we can get a table…”</p>
<p>Tendou’s eyes lit up. “You had me at chocolate, Asahi-kun.”</p>
<p>Asahi laughed. “Come on, then. It’s early enough there might still be tables if we leave now.”</p>
<p>Tendou bought the manga, and followed Asahi out of the store. </p>
<p>The cafe was as packed as they’d anticipated, but the wait wasn’t too long, so they decided to stay. Tendou had been so impatient before to get his hands on the new manga, but now it was almost forgotten, distracted as he was by Asahi’s soft smile and warm, infectious laugh. Now that they’d both relaxed a little bit, conversation flowed easily. It turned out they’d read a lot of the same series, and it was amazing to have someone he could talk about them <em>with,</em> instead of the way he normally just talked at his friends while they blinked and nodded politely. After just a few minutes, a waitress came to tell them there was a table available. They picked up their drinks at the counter, as well as a number so someone could bring their cake.</p>
<p>After they were seated, Tendou caught Asahi looking around the cafe, his cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>He knew he was probably reading into it, but the anxious part of him that still wasn’t sure what someone as good looking as Asahi was doing here with him reared its ugly head.</p>
<p>“You can… you can have the manga, if you want,” he said. “I get if you don’t… if you’d rather your friends didn’t see you here with me.”</p>
<p>Asahi blinked several times, and then his eyes went wide. “No! No, Tendou, that’s not… that’s not it at all.” He reached across the table, taking Tendou’s hands in his. “I just… I’ve never been in on Valentine’s Day,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “I was just looking at the decorations, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tendou said, feeling equal parts stupid and glad. “Sorry, I guess part of me just still isn’t sure why you said yes.”</p>
<p>“Is it so surprising I’d want to spend Valentine’s Day with a cute boy?” Asahi said, giving his hands a squeeze.</p>
<p>Tendou could practically hear his brain screeching to a halt, the words <em>cute boy</em> in Asahi’s deep, rich voice echoing again and again. In the next moment he felt his face begin to burn as his cheeks surely turned a brilliant shade of red. </p>
<p>“Did I break you?” Asahi said with a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry, I… I’m bad at this.”</p>
<p>“You… you think I’m cute,” Tendou said, not sure if it was a statement or a question.</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> cute.”</p>
<p>Tendou let out a squeal like an overheated kettle. “Can you see the steam coming out of my ears right now? Because I’m pretty sure there’s steam coming out my ears. Stop it, you.”</p>
<p>“Stop… thinking you’re cute? Sorry, can’t change facts,” Asahi said.</p>
<p>“<em>Nooooooooo,”</em> Tendou said, burying his face on the table. </p>
<p>“See? Cute.”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Tendou said as he lifted his head off the table, but he couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Asahi said, resting his chin in one hand. He kept the other extended across the table, fingers brushing Tendou’s. </p>
<p>“Have you seriously never brought anyone here before, though?” Tendou asked.</p>
<p>“Never had anyone <em>to</em> bring.”</p>
<p>“Really? <em>You?”</em></p>
<p>“I’m a six foot two giant who looks like a delinquent and reads shoujo manga in his spare time,” Asahi said. “I really don’t think I’m the catch you seem to think I am.”</p>
<p>“Asahi,” Tendou said, squeezing his hand and staring straight into his eyes. “You are one hundred percent the catch I think you are. You’re the dream. Seriously, I might need you to pinch me.”</p>
<p>“If this were a dream, we’d have our cake already,” Asahi said.</p>
<p>“You make a fair point. I… I don’t mind waiting, though. I’m enjoying talking to you, Asahi-kun.”</p>
<p>Asahi smiled. “Me too. We could… we could start reading while we wait, though. If you want.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, yeah! I almost forgot.” Tendou pulled the manga out of the bag. “I guess I should come sit on that side. Probably easiest that way.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Asahi agreed, and Tendou made his way around the little booth to slide in next to Asahi. The bench was small enough that their thighs were pressed together, and Asahi was so <em>big</em> and so, so warm. </p>
<p>“Okay, um… I’m a really fast reader, so just let me know when you’re done and I’ll turn the page, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>It took a little while to get used to it, but reading with someone else was kind of exciting. Hearing Asahi react at the same time, being able to point out funny panels as he came across them… it was fun being able to share this with someone. </p>
<p>They’d made it through most of the first chapter when a waitress came over with their cake. </p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait!” she said, picking up their number and replacing it with the plate. “Can I get you anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, we’re good,” Asahi said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Tendou was glad Asahi answered, because he was far too busy staring at the cake. It was magnificent. Layers of chocolate cake so dark it was almost black, interspersed with rich chocolate ganache frosting and decorated with chocolate sauce and strawberry jam in hearts all over the plate. Even the strawberries topping the cake had been cut into hearts. </p>
<p>“This… is the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Tendou said.</p>
<p>“It is,” Asahi agreed, but when Tendou glanced up, Asahi wasn’t looking at the cake.</p>
<p>He was looking at Tendou. </p>
<p>Tendou blushed furiously, busying himself with getting a bite of cake. It was, if possible, even more delicious than it looked. “Wow. You were right. They are… not messing around with this cake.”</p>
<p>“Right? I’ve tried to recreate it, but it’s just never the same,” Asahi said, picking up the other fork and grabbing a bite for himself.</p>
<p>“You bake?” Tendou said, his eyes going wide.</p>
<p>“With varying degrees of success,” Asahi said. “But yeah.”</p>
<p>“And you think you’re not a catch,” Tendou said, shaking his head in disbelief. “If you can bake something <em>half</em> as good as this, I’ll marry you on the spot.”</p>
<p>Asahi laughed. “How about we start with dinner.”</p>
<p>“Dinner?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’d love to see you again.” Asahi gave him a shy smile, and Tendou’s heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. </p>
<p>“I… I’d really, really like that,” he said, smiling so wide his cheeks ached. </p>
<p>This was definitely, bar none, <em>the</em> best Valentine’s Day ever. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>